


For Blood and Fun

by OsiriaFrost



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsiriaFrost/pseuds/OsiriaFrost
Summary: What if Frost never escaped Niflheim? She would have stayed Snow Woman and her adventures would very well be more bloody.





	1. Chapter 1

Snow was not particularly merciful. She had long since resigned on being saved from an empire and destiny that she didn’t want. It was long since her brothers left the empire and she suffered in their wake. Now; none of it mattered. Here she served as a weapon, an extension of the Niflheim Empire. She was the blade that cut down many, wether they be human or demon, Lucian or Nifilian.  
She sat carefully at the top of a large and broad bookcase, from the shadows she stared down at gray faded marble flooring and a dark mahogany desk. There sat the ever self-acclaimed “Man of No Consequence,” he dilly-daddled away at papers, reading this and writing that. She sighed, having grown bored of watching him she then turned her attention to the large windows and their cascading black curtains. “Bored again?” He asked, her eyes scrolled back towards him, “does it matter?”  
“It might.”  
“How so?”  
“I could remove your leash.”  
“You act as if you ever do.”  
He turned in his chair, golden eyes peering through her shadowed corner and at her.  
“Now, now, now my dear Snow Woman, we both know that is not true. Wasn’t it just yesterday that I let you chase the defected soldiers?” It was true, just another hunt she had finished, “a risk” he had said to her, and that was true too. If they escaped and made it to Lucis, they could have easily thrown a wrench into the Empires plan. A small wrench, but even the tiniest shard can cause the most damage. “Removing my “leash” would require you to actually let me go have a little fun.”  
“Fun? Like what?”  
“To let me enjoy the hunts further than just killing them.” There was then a sly smirk that coated the Chancellors lips, “you certainly have gained some interesting tastes from your time here.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes, what she really wanted was to go play with the retinue of Lucis, the Crown Prince and his toys. She wanted to scare them, further their doubts, make their faith falter—but alas, she hadn’t got to do such yet. The Chancellor hummed quietly as he watched her, his eyes just barely following the slow swing of her hanging leg. “Then how about this,” she met those eyes again, arching a pale brow, her eyes surely showed the curiosity that suffocated her mind when ever he said such a thing, “You can go play with the blonde.” She sat forward, “NH-01987?”  
“Yes.”  
“Truly I am allowed?”  
“Indeed you are, my dear.” She smiled, to separate the anxious and doubtful blonde would be entertaining, “what am I allowed to do?”  
“Everything but killing him.”  
“Perfect,” the words slid warmly between her smirking lips and the quiet land she made from the book case was all it took before she was gone through a window.


	2. Of Blood and Pain

Evenings like this were exciting. She separated the blond from the retinue, that of which had been surprisingly more difficult than she had anticipated. She was even testing a prototype that disabled the Lucian magic. Quietly from the rafters she watched the blond as he squirmed and writhed to loosen his rope binds. She could almost smile at the cliche scene as she swung her legs to hop down.  
Dust rose as her feet settled and moved across the old flooring. She hummed, crouching beside his head, a faint and shady smile saddling her lips. She reached out, his head snapping away sharply, which made her lips twitch further, she picked at his hair. Hair that was much brighter and warmer than hers.  
“It must be so nice to have friends. Do you think they are looking for you?” She flicked at his nose, “I mean, to be fair, why would the Crown Prince stop to look for you?” Violet eyes glares at her, piercing pointlessly. She laughed haughtily “How endearing that glare is NH-01987.” He sneered, “shut up! Don’t call me that.”  
“What would you prefer? Fodder? Commoner? Disappointment?”  
“Why am I even here, huh? Trying to lure Noctis?” She sighed, sitting back on her heels, she flicked at his reddened cheek. “Not quite.”  
This was her pathetic revenge. She pressed harder, watching him struggle. Tossing him aside and kneeling beside him undo the rope. He rolled and rubbed his wrists and she quietly stared down. Her foot met his stomach and he rolled, coughing, hands gripping at nothing on the old flooring. She stepped forward, her foot connecting to his jaw, she kicked again, his skull, his legs.  
He was bloody, bruises would form soon. Bruises she made, her marks. She grabbed his hair, “how much can you take before dying?” He looked up at her with one open eye, “I only have 18 hours to find out. Shall we then?” She slammed his head into the ground. She kicked him again before grabbing an abandoned pipe. She smiled at him as he tried to scrape away in fear.  
Grabbing for a door handle, never reaching it as the pipe hitting his ribs. The blond cried out, blood staining his lips and chin, his shirt and hands. She swung again, the pipe reaching his thigh, he cried, it slammed his calf, he begged. She swung again, this time his collar bone. He screamed, blood landing on the floor beside him. She dropped the bloodied pipe, pressing a Phoenix Down to his cheek.  
“Don’t give up now. The Prince must surely be waiting for you.” Tears fell from his violet eyes, running through the drying blood. “We are not done yet. We have 16 more hours.” What was the saying? Time flies fast when you’re having fun, she smiled at him, her knee on his chest as she kept him pinned. She pulled out her knife, laying the blade against his cheek, his lip quivered and he bit down on the skin as she pressed the blade in.  
Cutting into the freckled pale skin, she watched blood stain the blade. She worked quietly as she carved a heart into the skin, he hissed quietly as a tear struck the cut. “I’ll give you credit, you’re the second quietest playmate I’ve had.” She sat up, her eyes focused on him, she raised her arm, the blade toward him. He panted and pushed, but she had control. She kept him pinned. She swung down the blade smiling as a scream pierced the night veil of Eos.


End file.
